Can she dance?
by Am I to sing to you
Summary: Monoki steals the stage again! This time Monoki tries to play a game of bust-a-groove but unfortunately she's transported there beacause of the game! Will she make it?


Angela: Hello! I'm back with a new Fic called "Can She Dance?"!!!  
  
Monoki: *reads Script* I'M GONNA DANCE IN FRONT OF A BUNCH OF PEOPLE?!  
  
Angela: Yep ^_^  
  
Monoki: ...-_-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~One day while Monoki was browsing through her unused video games, she finds Bust-a-Groove 1! ~  
  
Monoki: This is new... I wonder.....how do you play?  
  
~so, she went to her trusty PS1 (she could only afford that.....) to test out BAG1~  
  
Monoki: *puts in the disc* okay! I got it!  
  
~when she pressed the 'on' button a white flash transported her from her mansion room, to BAG world! ~  
  
Monoki: Gasp! The dancing!!!  
  
:: RIIIIIIING!!!!!!!::  
  
Banker: Help! We're being ROBBED!  
  
Robber: Yeah! More cash for Strike!  
  
Monoki: Hey you!  
  
Strike: Eh?  
  
Monoki: *claps her hands and monkeys attack Strike*  
  
Strike: @_@ Dizzy.....  
  
Monoki: *thinking* How'd I do that?!  
  
Bank Owner: Thank you Miss! Thank you for getting our Money back! Please come back anytime! We'll give you the money that he stole!  
  
Monoki: O_o Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~when Monoki left the Bank with her money, she realized something...~  
  
Monoki: WHERE AM I GONNA STAY?!  
  
~Monoki was getting worried, she had no place to stay and she had no Idea where she was! She's spent most of her time in the States and pretty much never left the castle-like Mansion~  
  
Monoki: I know! Maybe I'll ask for directions in that Mansion over there! *walks over to the Mansion Door and knocks*  
  
:: Knock Knock!  
  
Girl: Columbo! Stay Down! I'll get the door! *opens door* Yes?  
  
Monoki: Hi I'm Monoki; Do you know a place where I can stay? I'm sorta lost.....and broke.....  
  
Girl: Oh! I'm Shorty! You can stay here for a few nights if you want! At least I'll have more company besides the maids and Columbo! Come in!  
  
~Monoki steps in the 14 year old's big mansion and stares at the big & empty room~  
  
Columbo: Grrr.....  
  
Monoki: HISS!  
  
Columbo: O_O.....^_^ *pounces then cuddles Monoki*  
  
Shorty: eh?! How'd you get him to do that?! Most of my visitor would run away from here when they hear him growl!  
  
Monoki: It's nothing! I have a pet of my own too! He's probably snoozing in one of my pockets.....*puts her hands in her pockets* : q grrgh.....AH! Here he is! * pulls out a sleeping spider monkey from her pocket*  
  
Shorty: Awww! Anyway, let's talk later right now we should be in the dining room! *grabs Monoki and runs to the Dining Room*  
  
~When Monoki and Shorty got to the next room, Monoki stared at a huge oak table and the portraits of Shorty's Relatives~  
  
Monoki: Whoa! This is so cool! ^_^.....O_o Wait a minute! Won't you parents get mad or something? I mean.....I am a stranger..... Shorty: Nonsense! They wouldn't mind! They're never home anyway! Take a seat!  
  
~Monoki and Shorty started becoming good friends during dinner. It turned out that Monoki and Shorty were pretty much the same! Right after Dinner, Shorty lead Monoki upstairs to Shorty's Room. It was pretty much as big as Monoki's own room! ~  
  
Shorty: You can sleep with me, I have a sofa bed next to the TV; you can sleep there.  
  
Monoki: Okay! Thanks for letting me sleep here.  
  
Shorty: No problem! Oh yeah! Is it all right if practice my dancing move for the Bust a Groove Competition next week?  
  
Monoki: What's that?  
  
Shorty: EH?! You've never heard of it?! Where have you been?! Sigh.....anyway; the BAGC is a dancing competition where in different dancers from all around brings their own music and dance against other dancers! Each dancer has a solo, a cool, a chillin' and a freeze mode! If you get the freeze mode your dancing bar will go up! You can use an attack move 2 times only though, and you can also counter! And pretty much those who don't join are considered criminals and that's the most popular way of getting money!  
  
Monoki: Oh.....I wanna join! –What am I saying?! I don't even know how to dance!-  
  
Shorty: Sure! But do you know how to dance?  
  
Monoki: erm.....no.....could you Teach me?  
  
Shorty: SURE!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angela: Cool isn't it?  
  
Monoki: I guess so! 


End file.
